1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of mixing containers of fluids, most often at least one liquid. More specifically, the device and method of the invention concern disposable, sealed containers and various devices and processes for mixing the contents therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The biopharmaceutical process industry has been moving toward technologies that use disposable manufacturing components versus stainless steel tanks and piping. One key component is bioprocessing containers (BPCs). Conventional manufacturing, mixing and/or stirring devices have been used in this type of industry for a considerable period of time. In one type of system, the various ingredients or components are introduced into a typical glass beaker.
When a large scale production is required, the glass beaker may be replaced by a large metal vat or other conventional industrial vessel that also provides heating and cooling capacity. In either system, the components are sequentially or consecutively added to the vessel where the mixing and/or stirring is conducted. In such systems, a stirring device is generally inserted through the upper, open face of the container and powered from an external source. Additionally, reuse of the conventional system requires significant cleaning and sterilization processes to ensure the absence of undesirable materials.
Improvements to the traditional beaker or industrial vat mixing systems include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,330, No. 5,941,635, No. 6,076,457, and No. 6,190,913, each of which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.